Forbidden
by AsgardianPrincess2
Summary: Blossom is in love with a boy but just any boy she is in love with Brick Jojo. But he is forrbiden or is he? Is there something Professer.U is not telling her. And she is done being the little miss perfect bitch everyone wants her to d she didn't mean to hurt that boy in the alley or did she? rated T for swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here's chapter two R and R

Chapter 1

"Blossom wake up." Said a higher pitched voice. It was female yes it was defiantly female I knew I must wake up but I did not want to could I never sleep in? Was it against the law for Blossom Untonium to get more sleep then needed. I knew that I had to wake up but I did not want to. I did not want to get up because I wanted to stay with the boy with the red eyes and matching hair, with his red basball cap on backwards. I wanted to stay with him in my dream for ever. I knew that this was the only way to see him he was gone. He was forrbiden yes i was in love with Brick Jojo.

Chapter 2 Brick Jojo

My eyes flew open and I jumped into a sitting position on my bed. Bubbles squealed and flew across my room I smiled to myself. I had scared Bubbles no scratch that I had terrified her and did not need to look at my "younger" sister's face to see her expression. We sat in silence for a minute after that Bubbles came to the decision that I was indeed blossom alive and not a monster (yes a super powered sixteen year old who was still scared of monsters not many of those around.) Bubbles broke the silence with her high-pitched voice.

"Blossom sorry just I was up and you weren't so I got worried and came to wake you up. Is everything okay?" She asked. I was a little annoyed at her I mean she was sixteen and she acted like my mother. I nodded my head yes

"Yes Bubbles I am fine just wanted to sleep in a little." I said expecting her to go but instead she just kept staring at me with her puppy dog eyes then I lost it

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM BUBBLES! WHYDOES EVERYTHING NEED TO GET SPELLED OUT FOR YOU GOD DAMN! GET OUT NOW!" I screamed at her. Her eyes widened in fear, surprise, and a second later a streak of baby blue light and she was gone as she left my super hearing picked up her wimping and sniffles as she flew away. I was very surprised by my sudden outburst I mean WTF! (What the Fuck). What the hell was all of that about. I mean sometimes Bubbles sweetness got under my skin but I never lost it. Oh well Bubbles would be fine I mean BC freaked out at her like this everyday. Strangely enough, I did not feel bad actually, I felt amazing. I stood up and walked over a closed my door at least that is what I meant to do but instead I actually slammed it so hard that was stuck in my door frame and there was no way it was ever coming out.

"Shit Professor is going to be pissed. Oh well.' I said aloud for some reason getting trouble wasn't a worry I didn't care about getting yelled at. Oh well I walked over to my closet and saw that everything in there was pink I turned my nose up in disgust I need a new wardrobe. At that thought, I slipped on the least pink items of clothing on, grabbed my phone and wallet, and flew out my window to the nearest Aeropostale store. When I entered, the PGs (People Greeters) started showing all of their new items in pink .I turned my nose up again and Amber one of the PGs asked

"Blossom do you want different colors?" I smiled and nodded

"Red and Black please size small." I said and she went and started grabbing red and black items off the shelves.

"Here hon these are all in your size let me know if you need anything. Ok" and with that, she disappeared and went to go help another customer I zipped of to the dressing room and began trying on the clothes. There were ten shirts and two pairs of pants two tote bags and two pairs of shoes. I went through the shirts I threw all of the polos on the ground and then went through the pants they were slim but I wanted skinny so I tossed those aside and then began trying on the shirts. They were all pretty much the same I tossed all of the regular t-shirt ones of to the side I wanted only the v-necks and there were four of those two red two black. Then I tried on the shoes they were low tops Chucks (Chuck Taylor) red and black ones I got those the tote bags were black and red and said Aero on them and the year 1987. Everything fitting I slipped on my regular clothes and just as I was putting my shoes on there was a knock on the door

"Bloss do you need anything?" asked Amber I opened and unlocked the door before answering

"Do you have any black skinny jeans?' I asked she nodded and she gestured for me to hand her thee rejects I did and she disappeared. When she left I had the strange feeling that I was being watched my eyes scanned the room nope nobody was even looking at me except a boy with red hair and red eyes. My stomach went flipping inside me he was the same boy from my dream, he was Brick Jojo.

Hope you enjoyed and now you must REVIEW! Sorry for putting chap 1 and two together but it was sooo short!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I stood there frozen when I realized that everyone else I the store was to. I quickly turned around looking everywhere for some sign of life I found none. Yes everyone was frozen not in ice just on pause I guess Amber was in mid-grab for a pair of black jeans five others were dangled on her right arm. I saw a girl about twenty something mid-fall her ink black hair covered most of her face, her eyes were wide with surprise her mouth open in the same emotion, her coffee only an inch from her outstretched hand the coffee was spilling or at least it was half of the hot drink was in the air just sitting there. Her left leg in front of her right by a foot or so I wondered what made her trip and I saw that a tall boy with black jeans and a dark navy blue t-shirt wearing his usual smirk was Mitch, his brown hair brushed over his eyes witch sparkled in his evil doing. I couldn't help myself I let out a laugh so that was what BC's boyfriend did on Saturday morning's trip collage girls? I let out another laugh and smirked Mitch was so… I don't know stupid? No just goofy I guess. Oh well hopefully she slaps him I thought at least I thought that I thought that in my head but the voice behind me begged to differ.

"Well pinky just being rude now are we is this how you spend your Saturday mornings making fun of your sister's boyfriend?" he asked his voice seeming to echo of the walls. I turned around and saw him. Brick he was handsome all right my dreams were almost accurate. Just one detail wrong he did not wear his old baseball cap anymore, well I would change that I thought.

"Really how are you going to do that pinky? Going to glue the hat to my head?" he asked mocking me, his eyes had that daring spark light what ever you want to call it the were daring me. I smiled and said something utterly stupid.

"Well brick I just might glue it to your fat ass of sorry that's your face!" I said, he smiled at me laughing he was laughing at me! Who the hell did he think he was first of all he broke the laws of physics coming back to life and by freezing time then he mocked me! There was no way in hell he was getting away with this.

"Really pinky what are you going to do mother me to death!" He said so sure of himself so confident that I would sit there and nag him act like his mom. Well guess what I was done being the responsible power puff I was going to do something stupid and not care and I did. Brick was teasing me as I walked to him I dropped my wallet and phone on the floor and kept walking. I do not know why but maybe it was the determination in my eyes but he out up his hands as if to ward me off but I paid them no attention and finally when I was a foot away from him he said

"What are you going to do _bitch_?" he said the words slowly and I lost it again I marched the remaining distance between us and placed my lips on his and we kissed.

3


End file.
